


Falling In Falling Out

by Crazy_Creative_Maxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Overwatch Retribution, Overwatch Uprising, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch, Rating May Change, Rise of overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Creative_Maxx/pseuds/Crazy_Creative_Maxx
Summary: Angela Zeiglar had no idea what she was getting into when two armed men demanded to see her one night. With the promise of funding for her research and full reign to develop her tech on the front lines- what could possibly go wrong by joining Overwatch? Everything. As tensions begin to rise inside the ranks and between Angela and two of its agents. How long will it take before instead of die-heroes begin to fall?





	1. Paging Dr. Zeiglar

“Dr.Zeigler, they are paging you to the front desk. They say its urgent.”  
Piercing, ice-blue eyes looked up and the scrub nurse tensed.  
“How urgent?” came the clipped response, blue eyes returning downward, freeing him from their grasp.  
“Excuse me, doctor?”  
“Well the situation must be dire if they’re paging me when I’m elbow deep in a chest cavity trying to make sure Thomas here doesn’t bleed to death- suction!”  
A flurry of movement filled the operating room following the steady rhythm of the heart monitor.  
“Well?” again blue eyes pierced through the nurse who immediately ducked his head to speak into the phone. Shoulders hunched as if to shield himself from the icy flames in Dr. Zeigler’s eyes.  
“They won’t say, only that its urgent.”  
Dr.Ziegler snorted and turned back to the mess of blood and organs that lay before her. “Well tell them this; unless there is an actual ‘urgent’ medical emergency, whatever situation they have can wait.”  
“But Dr.Zei-!”  
“It can wait until this little boy is safe and guaranteed to live to see his next birthday!” Ziegler barked, and the operating room went silent. The only sound being the chirps and whirls of the machinery, no one daring to breathe.  
“Y-yes doctor, I’ll tell them to wait.”  
“Good. Now let’s save this boy’s life!” 

_______________________________ _____________________________________

The nurse grimaced and slowly hung up the phone before smiling weakly at the uniforms before her. She licked her lips and shrank back into her seat as they towered over her.  
“Well?”  
“I-I’m sorry Lieutenant Comm-.”  
“Jack will do, miss.” Jack smiled gently at her, perfect white teeth gleaming below warm blue eyes. She flushed her mouth going slack and Jack heard Gabriel snort behind him. “Miss?”  
That seemed to snap her to attention and he watched her turn an alarming shade of crimson. “Um uh, yes! Sorry, um, D-dr.Ziegler is in the middle of an emergency surgery and can’t leave.” The nurse stuttered, “If you gentlemen would like I can call her assistant and see if she can schedule you an appoint-.”  
“We’ll wait.”  
The nurse flinched at the sharp timber and glanced warily at the dark man behind Jack. While the Lieutenant Commander was all blonde hair, blue eyes and sunshine smiles his companion was the opposite. Dark eyes glared over sharp, scarred cheekbones, his broad shoulders sharpened by his military uniform making him appear even larger then he already was.  
She swallowed thickly. “Sir?”  
“I said we’ll wait.” His voice cracked like a whip, his accent sharpening it like a blade and the nurse flinched back.  
“B-but sir, Dr. Zieglere is in surgery and who knows how long that’ll take.”  
Gabriel crossed his arms and growled, “We can wait.”


	2. Two Soldiers and an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Angela entered her office, armed with a fresh cup of coffee, she had expected to find some bloated old business men, like those currently on her hospital board. Narcissistic and with more money than sense, who loved to look down their noses at her because of her age and her sex. She had prepared herself for a fight on how she ran her hospital or along the lines of them trying to sell her snake oil. What she hadn’t prepared for were the two very attractive men in uniform lounging comfortably on her sofa and sipping coffee.  
> ‘I’m going to need a much bigger cup of coffee.’

Twelve hours.  
Twelve hours of fighting to save one life before they finally found the piece of shrapnel that had nearly killed Thomas. Barely two inches, the jagged piece of metal had torn its way through a lung and nicked his heart before nestling itself against his spine. Thomas had nearly bleed out in the ambulance and again on the operating table but according to her staff Angela had performed another miracle. The Angel of Zurich had saved another innocent soul and she was exhausted. Angela bid goodnight to Thomas’s parents, receiving another round of tearful hugs, telling them she’d be back in the morning to see how Thomas responded to surgery and the nano-biotics.  
A morning that was coming fast and as much as Angela wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep – she couldn’t. Tomorrow she was forced to face miles of red tape and bureaucracy to make sure her hospital could get the funding it needed desperately. The Omnic Crisis had finally taken its toll. Though everyone said the fighting was over the wounds inflicted from the war still bled. Patients were still pouring in with limbs and bodies torn apart from mines, gunfire and worse. Thomas was one such patient: one second, he was playing happily with friends and the next he was fighting for his life on Angela’s operating table.  
Bile rose in Angela’s throat as images of charred rubble and smoke filled her head, her back ached as she felt her spinal implants shift. “Verdammt.”  
“Miss Angela?”  
Angela pushed away from the wall smiling softly, “Sorry Maria, just got really tired all of a sudden.”  
Her secretary’s arched brow said she didn’t believe her lie but she didn’t push. “I hope you haven’t been overworking yourself again. You know you’re no good to this hospital if you collapse from overworking yourself.”  
“I know Maria, but I can’t,” Angela chuckled tiredly. “Not until after this proposal, the hospital needs it.”  
Maria hummed in agreement, using a knuckle to tap at her tablet. The two walked in silence, enjoying the rare peace and quiet as the hospital prepared for the night. Nurses were making their final rounds before passing the baton to the night shift and Angela bid goodnight to those they passed.  
“By the way you have a last-minute appointment tonight.”  
“Oh?”  
Maria smirked. “Yes, I told them they could come tomorrow with an actual appointment, but they were quite persistent that they saw you today or should I say tonight.”  
Angela already could feel the signs of headache forming at her tone. “Was this ‘meeting’ the urgent news they paged me for during Thomas’s surgery?”  
“Apparently one of them gave poor Gabby quite a fright when she told them you were unavailable.”  
“I’m going to need a caffeine drip to get through this aren’t I?”  
“Yup.”  
“Great.”

When Angela entered her office, armed with a fresh cup of coffee, she had expected to find some bloated old business men, like those currently on her hospital board. Narcissistic and with more money than sense, who loved to look down their noses at her because of her age and her sex. She had prepared herself for a fight on how she ran her hospital or along the lines of them trying to sell her snake oil. What she hadn’t prepared for were the two very attractive men in uniform lounging comfortably on her sofa and sipping coffee.  
‘I’m going to need a much bigger cup of coffee.’  
“Gentlemen,” Angela greeted, polite mask in place as she reached out her hand. “Forgive me for being so late, I hope you weren’t waiting long?” She smiled- all teeth. The darker of the two cocked his head but Angela kept her eyes on the man who stood to greet her, for now.  
“Jack Morrison ma’am,” Jack greeted, “and no we weren’t waiting long.” His hand was warm as it enveloped hers, too warm the doctor in her noted. She took her seat behind her desk facing the two men. The blonde man, Jack, took a seat in front of her desk, but the other Angela noticed remained on her sofa. One arm thrown across the back, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles casually enjoying his coffee. It was throwing Angela for a loop because he obviously was a soldier (they both were) and judging from his uniform he was of high rank- higher than Jack even. Yet it seemed he had no intention of participating what-so-ever and Angela couldn’t decide if she was relieved or more on edge because of it. Mentally kicking herself, Angela turned her attention back to Jack.  
‘One battle at a time, Angela.’  
“So, Jack, to what do I owe the pleasure of Overwatch’s poster child coming to visit this fine…” she glanced at her watch. “… night.”  
A muffled snort came from her sofa, but Angela kept her eyes on the man shifting nervously in his seat like a child who has gotten caught doing something he shouldn’t. Angela couldn’t help but feel a small seed of pride at Jack’s discomfort and she almost felt sorry for so blatantly throwing his script out the window. Key word- almost.  
“Well Miss Zieglar-”  
“Doctor, Mr. Morrison.”  
“Doctor Zieglar, as you may have guessed we have come as representatives of Overwatch,” Jack straightened in his seat and reached into his jacket, pulling out a thumb drive. Angela arched a brow as he handed it to her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
‘Seriously, whatever happened to good ole’ paper files.’ Plugging it in, immediately her holo-screens popped up with the Overwatch logo front and center. She tapped it and dozens of files filled the screen with dozens of pictures showing different facilities, agents in action and several PR images. Angela vaguely realized Jack had started talking again but her attention remained solely on the data filling her screens. 

 

Gabriel had to admit when he and Jack were sent out on this “recruitment” mission he was firmly against it. Yes, Angela Zeiglar had an impressive resume, being a genius and currently the youngest chief of surgery ever would do that, but she was still a civilian and civvies didn’t belong on the frontlines.  
So, when a little slip of a woman stepped in armed with the largest cup of coffee he’d ever seen and held herself with all the grit of a soldier walking into battle. Gabriel admitted he may have jumped the gun a little bit. Especially after she pulled the rug out from under Jack so hard, he was still trying to pick his ass off the ground. The poster child jab having nearly made him snort his coffee and he was certainly filing that one away for later. He knew Ana would get a kick out of it.  
He was intrigued. He wanted to see what she would do next and see what made the Angel of Zurich tick. Gabriel could already see she wasn’t hearing a word that Jack was saying, her focus entirely on the files in front of her. Jack didn’t seem to notice or seem to care as he continued to give the recruitment speech they’d been ordered to give- like the good boy scout he was. Time for some reconnaissance. Easing up from the sofa he moved to the back of the room towards the coffee machine, casually looking around as he went. One side of the office he could see the usual medical certificates, awards and books displayed in a neat and orderly fashion. While the other side of the room… was organized chaos.  
A drafting table and another desk was shoved into the corner, stacked with an assortment of files, papers and empty coffee mugs. A laptop sat amongst the clutter with the image of a cabin by a lake surrounded by flowers and snow-capped mountains played across the screen. He could see dozens of diagrams and charts covered in scribbled gibberish as he filled his mug. However, the drafting table caught his attention as he could make out the blueprints of some kind of staff and pieces of what could be armor. Interesting.  
“I’d appreciate it if you would quit snooping through my things,” Gabriel snapped his eyes away from the drawings, “Mr. Morrison, you can save your breathe I’ve seen enough.”  
The blue of the holo-screens made the Angel of Zurich look more like an ice queen, her frigid gaze chilling to the bone, posed and ready to pass her judgement. “Tell me, is this how much you and Overwatch believes a life is worth?”  
Jack shifted warily, “Ma’am?”  
Angela swiped her hand and the screens vanished, “From the fifty pages of, to be frank, complete schwachsinn. You are trying to buy my life.”  
“No ma’am, we aren’t-”  
“For the last time, it’s doctor,” Angela replied, voice of pure ice. Jack’s jaw shut with a snap and Gabriel could feel his heart quicken. “I’ve spent years full of sleepless nights, blood, sweat and tears to create something to help people. This research is my life and I refuse to let some militaristic group take it and twist it into a weapon. No amount of money is going to change that.  
Now I believe I have entertained you gentlemen long enough and I have a meeting with my board of directors to prepare for,” she pulled out the thumb drive with a snap of her wrist. “So take your bid and see yourselves out.”  
Jack rose slowly from his seat and Gabriel had never seen a more whipped man in his life, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He laughed.  
It started with a chuckle but soon he was reduced to full hysterics. Chest heaving as he tried to contain his mirth which only made him laugh harder. It was a miracle he hadn’t dropped his coffee Gabriel was laughing so hard. Jack barked his name in warning, but he just waved it aside. “Jack, why don’t you go on ahead,” Gabriel wheezed, whipping a tear from his eye. “Let me have a word with the good doctor.”  
Jack grit his teeth but Gabriel kept his eyes on the woman who was watching him warily with her brow scrunched in displeasure at his display. “I promise to behave but its obvious your country boy charm isn’t going to work on the good doctor,” Gabriel smirked as the doctor arched a brow, “So maybe a more direct approach will.”  
“I’ll promise to keep my weapons holstered if you do.” Angela smiled with too much teeth, glancing pointedly at his hip and Jacks. Gabriel’s smirk grew.  
“Good to hear, doc.”  
Jack pursed his lips, he didn’t like this one bit but turning to Angela he murmured a polite goodnight. Giving Gabriel a last warning look he left the office, the door closing with a click like the cock of a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques appreciated! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my first Overwatch fanfic. Please feel free to critique and forgive any grammer mistakes you may fine ( I'll fix those later). Also, don't hesitate to shoot me a question, just say hi or wish to talk about what kinda of shit show you're getting into here ( to be honest I have no idea either and would love to bounce ideas of y'all).  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
